Fools Rush In
by The Grey Lady1
Summary: I don't know how to describe this, format-wise. Why Mages and Kindred shouldn't mix.


__

Author's Note: I do not know how to define the following... It is a transcript, really, of an in-process roleplay chronicle, and I cannot and do not take credit for Max, other than his initial description. The rest was the brilliant work of his player, and I post this without requesting her permission beforehand. I beg forgiveness, my dear Annie, but this was too brilliant not to share. 

I won't lie, dear reader. This is a strange format and style in which to present -anything-, and I do not claim for it to make sense. Make of it what you will, and enjoy.

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~:*The soft clomping of shuffling steps as the young woman, her face turned somewhat downwards, slips in. Wide, high cheekbones, almost too large for her face. Then the brittle red hair pulled straight back into a bun, split-ends rampant, one small fragment hanging into clear grayish-bluish-greenish eyes. Her skin is soft, smooth, more translucent than pale. Long, stalk-thin fingers curl around a notebook, the day-old-milk white melting into the exact shade of pink that a cherry leaves on whipped cream around her raggedly gnawed nails. It's an odd thing... She's both achingly lovely and rather plain at the same time. As if the features were made in a caricature of beauty, while her gentle, withdrawn manner seems to make it come together perfectly. Tall and slim, she's in a rather snug white t-shirt and well-worn jeans, with sturdy shoes and a truly battered leather bomber jacket.*

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *She sinks into a chair, flipping her notebook open idly, left fingertips perching on her lips lightly, starting to absently gnaw at her nails... She's completely unobtrusive, really.. Glances at a bottle, then down at the fresh paper, taking a moment to think, extracting her pencil from a pocket unconscious, the soft silken scratching starting as she works on a still life.*

Max Amherst : *He walks with a smart-ass sort of swagger, boots thunking on the ground with a near-musical beat. Black leather pants, more for durability than style, a black leather city jacket that reaches to knuckles that are strong, but too elegant for his build, and a rumpled silk shirt, top two buttons undone. He has a carved jaw, laugh lines emphasizing the muscles there, covered in eternal five-o-clock shadow, leading to high, strong cheekbones. That face could easily be plain, with the slightly hooked nose, the mouth that brings to mind Greek sculpture, lips generous but incongruous, not to mention the obvious mileage. But the animation, the vibrancy, the near-animalistic sharpness there somehow makes up for it... Tinted goggle-like sunglasses cover his eyes, messily slicked-back hair dark and shiny as a raven's wing. When he speaks, there's the faintest hint of an Irish lilt, cynical and pleasant all at once. http://www.digicollage.com/archive/music/u_2/bono.jpg*

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Working diligently, ignoring the stiff red hair that's slipping from the bun, slim shoulders hunched over as she sketches, soft smile on too-lovely lips, totally engrossed in her work. Glances up at the bottle again, to get a feel for the lighting-- and her eyes fall on Max. She looks back down quickly, too quickly, flipping to a fresh page and drawing one denim-clad leg up to rest the notebook on. This is a far more interesting subject...*

Max Amherst : **Raises an eyebrow...looking at Lily with a detached interest. He approaches her, and glances down at the book. He reaches up, pulling his glasses down the bridge of his nose so he can look over them.** 

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Another glance, bluish-green-gray eyes veiled by the loose hair. To capture this... Her glance turns to the book again. The way the cleft of the chin curves up to shape the lips... The jawline... It's a wonderful study.*

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Oh. Shit. She snaps the book up to her chest, eyes wide and alarmed, looking up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Her hair's almost completely slid out of the bun, one heel on the edge of the chair, the other foot hanging down. It's just a bit awkward....*

Max Amherst : **He pushes the glasses back up his nose...he actually puts a hand up to her hair, and takes a lock of it, and offers a slight smile.** Ye seem to be losin' yer bun, lass. **Lets go, straitens, and starts for the bar.** Nice drawin', by the by. **Steps up to the bar, putting one boot on the rung of a stool, leaning on his elbows.**

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Speechless for a moment, blinking.* "I..." *Her voice is smoky, raspy as a jazz singer's might be, still without the power of speech as he walks away. She comes to her senses, and stands, trotting after him, yanking the ineffectual scrunchie from her hair and looping it around her wrist.* "Hey! Erm... wait..." *Hopping into a barstool alongside him.*

Max Amherst : **Opens his mouth to speak to Janus, and stops, looking at Lily. He removes the glasses completely, and gives her a curious glance.** Can I help you?

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *She fumbles with the pencil, scraping at the edge of it with nearly-gone fingernails.* "I, uhm... I was wondering if I could.. well..." *Looks up at him, a mite embarrassed.* "Draw you." *There's something about those eyes of his, something about that particular shade of blue... ah, for colored pencils... She looks down again, speaking rapidly.* "It's not something I usually ask, because people freeze up on you when you do, an' aren't natural, but then, I don't really like people finding out that I'm drawing them, which you did, and you have such an interesting face.. artistically speaking, of course, it's really a very nice face, I don't mean 'interesting' in a bad way or anything, but... Uh. Yeah. I thought I'd be polite an' ask, since I don't wanna, like, invade your privacy or anything."

Max Amherst : **Amusement flickers in those eyes...a smile tugs his lips, and he seems to consider, looking at her closely. He looks at her fingernails, then back at her face.** I take no offense. Feel free, Miss...? It IS a free country, you kna...would you prefer the shades on, or off?

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *She smiles back, maybe too brilliant, like a shooting star lighting up a summer's night. She offers her hand, shifting the notebook and pencil from the right to the left.* "Malteirson. Lily Malteirson. And... off, if you would be so kind..." *Oh, but could she ever really get the eyes right? Human eyes were so hard, to convey everything that went on in them... *

Max Amherst : **He presses his hand into hers...his is cold as ice (but, it IS cold outside), his grip firm but not painfully tight.** My name's Max, Lily. Max Amherst. **He lets go of her hand, and folds his shades up, hooking one arm of them over the breast pocket of his jacket.**

Max Amherst : **NOW turns to JANUS** Scotch on tha rocks, if you please?

Janus Peregolosi *BarTOY*: Max ID? 

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *She smiles, very slightly, still a bit shy* "A pleasure to meet you." *She draws her foot up onto the barstool, perching the notebook there, glancing at him once more with an artist's eye, and starting up again, more leisurely than before, taking her time, letting her glances linger, rather than having to catch them on the fly.*

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *A small, muffled burble of laughter as Janus asks for Max's ID, eyes focused on the paper.*

Max Amherst : **He remains totally natural...leaning on his elbows, shoulders slightly hunched, foot still on the rung of the stool. He reaches up to rub the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he does so.**

Max Amherst : **Grins at Lily's laugh...shooting her a glance and shrug...then takes his ID out of his wallet (which is chained in), and hands it over to Janus. It states clearly that he's 41.**

Janus Peregolosi *BarTOY*: *gets Night her drink and then looks over Max's ID, getting him his drink*

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Glances back up, and she lets it linger, the point of the pencil sliding downwards to hit the paper. Yes... That's it. That's the pose.* "Beautiful..." *a murmur, barely an exhale, and she blinks, focusing her attention to the drawing itself, working with a passion she's not touched in too long of a time.*

Max Amherst : **Pays Janus, tipping a bit extra for making him actually feel young again, and takes the drink, sipping it slowly. He flicks a look at Lily when she says "beautiful", and turns to look over his shoulder at the room's people, then lowers his eyes to examine the exquisitely carved bartop.**

Max Amherst : **Shifts, putting his foot on the floor, rising the other one up to take its place, and sips his drink** 

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *She doesn't quite see it, engrossed... Several silent minutes of silken scratching on the sketch paper of the notebook, and several more surreptitious glances, and...* "There." *she slides her foot off of the stool, popping her knee and stretching.* "Mind you, it's only a preliminary bit, but I've a feeling that I've really got something here.." *She lays it on the shining, water-spotted wood for his inspection... And if this is preliminary, what are the lady's -finished- pieces like? It's... exquisite. You can tell which muscles in his back are more tensed, the brooding, lonely, overwhelming beauty of it right on paper... And his eyes. She's actually done eyes right... But perhaps too sorrowful, too lost in thought...* "Uhm... Do you come here often? 'Cause I'd like you to have at least a copy of the finished piece..."

Max Amherst : **He looks at the picture for a long time...as if seeing himself for the first time. He picks up the pad, holding it up so he can look at it more closely...he remains very quiet for a long time. Then he looks at her...eyes shining a bit brighter than they are in the pic.** You...have a fantastic gift, Lily...

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *A slow, shy smile, fingers of one hand playing in the hair by her temple.* "Well, sometimes it works an' sometimes it doesn't.. Depends a lot on the subject, really... And," *she glances back up.* "Thank you..."

Max Amherst : You're welcome. **He shifts again, oblivious to the mirror behind the bar as he leans into its view. His eyes are on Lily, though, as he slowly hands her the sketch. He runs his fingers through his hair and then speaks.** To tell tha truth...this is my first time here. I just rode into town...I don't know how long I will be aroun'....

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: "Oh... I see." *She reaches out to take the sketch, fingers just barely grazing his... And her eyes flicker to the mirror, then grow a fraction wider. She draws her notebook closer to her, trying to meld with the chair. Very quietly.* "Oh dear."

Max Amherst : **He tilts his head...taking a sip of the scotch, and glances to the side...he takes a step back, lowering the hand with the glass in it. His jaw flinches a bit, and he bows his head...then looks back at Lily.** Do I really look like that? *he points at the pad in her hand* I've not seen m'self in quite a while...

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *No... He's not going to hurt her... She relaxes a fraction, still a bit wary.* "Yes..." *There's not much more she can say than that... But she reaches out on sheer impulse and takes his hand.* "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause you any sort of pain..." *Ah, yes, girl, gone and done it again. Brilliant, Holmes... Anymore royal-fuck-ups on tonight's agenda?*

Max Amherst : **He withdraws his hand, and reaches for his glasses.** You didn't, Lily. That was damned stupid of me te step in the line of tha mirror. Nothin' YE could do could cause me discomfort...

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Looks down again, feeling quite inadequate. Looks up again, halfway with an artist's eye, the lips, the eyes, the jaw... There's some strange desire to run her fingertips over all of it, to feel each contour, the rough cat-tongue scratch of day-old stubble...* "It's a shame, you know. Because you -are- lovely." *She just blurts it, her knuckles flying to her lips as soon as the words are out of her mouth.*

Max Amherst : **settles the glasses on his nose, but by the musculature of his jaw, you can tell that he's contemplative. He swallows the last of his drink, and leans on one elbow on the bar.** No...that word isna for the likes of me. More for the likes of YOU, Lily. **He reaches up and takes her hand away from her lips** Don't hide those behind your hand...the world needs a wee bit more beauty to look at. **He lets go of her hand, knowing his touch isn't pleasant for warm-bodies.**

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Oddly enough, the cold doesn't bother her, and her fingers linger a moment over his. It's really a purely artistic interest... Truly. She glances down, the blush rising unbidden to her cheeks. She never was used to being complimented... Especially in that sort of manner... She notices his hand, the artistic instinct springing up again, and before she can stop herself, the pads of her fingers trace over his knuckles, brow furrowed a touch. You never can tell the texture of skin by just looking.. She comes to her senses, and removes her hands, shoving them into her pockets and blushing even more heavily than before.* "Sorry..."

Max Amherst : **Just looks at her calmly...not pulling away. When she drops his hand he nods a bit to himself...and stands up strait, dropping his boot to the floor with a thud, and adjusting his jacket with a carefree jerk on the zippers.** No reason to apologize. **He lets a hint of a smile hit his lips, then its gone...was it really there?** I'm gonna ride out, now. **he starts for the door...then pauses, looking at her** I may be stayin' in town a wee bit longer than I thought...p'haps we'll run inta each other again...

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *She smiles a bit, not quite sure how to respond, the notebook resting comfortably in her fingers.* "I... I'd like that." *Silence for a moment, as she looks down at the marbling of the notebook, then back up to him.* "And Max? ...Take care of yourself."

Max Amherst : **nods...and stops. He turns back to her, almost standing at the door, and juts his thumb toward the door.* You wouldn't need a ride, would you?

Lily Malteirson ~ºWild Honeyº~: *Blinks in realization, sliding from the barstool, ambling towards him and the door.* "Now that you mention it... It'd be a bitch of a walk back in this weather... If you'd be so kind?"

Max Amherst : 'Fraid the bike ain't much warmer...but if you're game. **He opens the door, his face still quite bland, unsmiling.** I always like helpin' a damsel in distress...**he heads out the door behind her** 

*The bike pulls up in front of a tiny A-frame on a tinier lot. She leans back, cracking the vertebrae in her neck. Smirks a bit.* "Home sweet home..." *Slips off the bike.* "You wanna come in? I mean, it's messy, and tiny and cramped, but comfortable... I don't think you're gonna be drinking my blood or anythin', so... Yeah." *Looks down for a beat.* "An' thanks again for the ride."

__

No...I know better than to think about drinkin' the blood of a Mage. **He shuts the engine off, and stands, dismounting with a grace born of having done this very often.** You're welcome...and yes. I think I'd like t'come in for a while. Don't have an opportunity te go into real homes often...

"Alrighty, then..." *She unlocks the door, and flicks on the lights. Definitely an artist's place... Color. Wood and burgundy and faux velvet draping down from the walls, which are covered in sketches and finished works, the kind you could stare at for hours and still see something new. The carpet is covered with paint splatters, and she's right- it's a mess. But a pleasant one, homey. There's a loft, with god-knows-what, and a cat perched on a beaten loveseat, regarding him suspiciously.* "Be nice, Achilles... Make y'self at home." *She wanders to the small kitchen, pouring a glass of white wine and grabbing an apple.* "I'd offer you something to drink, but, well..." *Smirks, walking back to the living room.* "Just scootch the books over.. And I'm sorry about the mess." *she collapses on the loveseat as well, a respectable distance away from him (assuming he's sat down..) * "I don't understand how it is you people do what you do without getting smacked around by Dox..."

__

**He looks around, standing quietly, and then removes his jacket while she's in the kitchen. He puts it over the arm of the loveseat. The cat hisses and moves away from him as he moves to sit, and he looks a bit apologetic. He rubs his rough jaw, skritching thru the scruff, and watches you, having removed his shades yet again. He remains quiet until you rejoin him. I wouldn't mind having to deal with Paradox at this point in time. *said simply, eyes on hers, always looking directly at her when he speaks.* Dox is easier to deal with than...the things 'we people' have to face. **He runs his hand over his hair, shoving it back from his brow** And, by the by, Lily...I CAN eat and drink, if I wish.

*She shucks her way out of her own jacket, setting the wine and apple down on the small, sketch-covered coffee table. A bit of a smirk, and she does have trouble looking into his eyes... She might get lost.* "Shows how much I know... You want anything? And for a vamp, you know a hell of a lot about us..." *Curious? A bit. Merely conversational, more than a tiny bit nervous.*

__

I've had...past dealings with Mages. *leaves it at that* And no...the scotch back at Shadows was the only thing I desired. **Doesn't add..."till now", but thinks it.** Speaking of Shadows...you realize that most kindred don't give a fuck about eating a mage or not, right?

*She looks down, toying with the wine glass.* "Any mortal man could have killed me as easily as one of your own... " *Slowly, not quite sure how to word it..* "I... I just felt I could trust you." *Another beat, eyes contemplative.* "That never happens. Trust, I mean. I don't trust anyone..." *-No. Not anymore. Especially not family...-*

__

**Grunts** Maybe you shouldn't trust me. Maybe I just wanted to know where you live so I could get a tasty snack whenever I want it...

*Glances at him sideways, slyly* "Oh really? Then why would you tell me that?"

__

**Ok...that did it. His weathered face cracks into a grin...the first she's seen, and the first he's given in a long time.** I should go...its gettin' late, and I need to find a place to bed down...

*She can't help but return that smile, and surprises herself by what comes out of her mouth, unbidden.* "Stay..."

*She looks down, unable to meet his eyes.* "I mean, well, I'm sure there's something I could do for you, as far as safe sleeping arrangements..."

__

**his grin falls away like a picture falling off a wall. He narrows his eyes** Lily...you dinna even know me. An' ye offer me your home. I can't accept...I'm sorra. **He stands up, shrugging into his jacket** Y've a nice home...I don't want to bring any of me bad luck into it.

"I've had enough of my own bad luck, Max... Yours can't hurt much more." *slight pause, not sure if she should say this...* "And I know I don't know you..." *More quietly.* "But I'd like to...."

__

Well then...we'll see if we bump into each other at the bar again. That's all I can offer ye. **He moves to the door, and pauses a moment.** Sleep well, Lily...*and...he leaves*

*The night is young and trendy, as is the crowd at the Prom'. Well-chosen music plays, loud but not -too- loud, a mix of good 60's, Jazz Age, and a few U2 hits every now and then. Lily's at a table near the railing, overlooking the faux-gaslit park, rather separated from the crowd. The bomber jacket is carelessly thrown over the chair, and she's sketching a raven that's thrillingly close on the railing, really only a few yards down, making as little movement as possible. The votive candle at the table and the strings of clear incandescent bulbs provides more than enough light to draw by. Black knee-high moccasins uncross and cross again, nearly completely silent.*

__

**He catches the scent of the coffee down the street, and pulls over on a hunch. He sits on the bike for a few, lighting up an unfiltered foreign cigarette, and glancing up at the occupants of the rooftop.**

*She's there, hair wild and teased by the breeze, diligently working on yet another sketch... Looks up at whatever it is she's drawing... Following her gaze, one could clearly see the large black bird a table-length and a half down the railing, head cocked at her inquisitively. The current song drifting down, something Beatles, no doubt, ends, and there's a half-second of silence before a perhaps too-high male voice starts up, old and familiar. "Oooown-lee yoooou, can make this world seem light..."

__

**Closes his eyes, and slips his shades off as he gets off the bike, and shakes his head a little. Figures...the fates have somethin' against him for some reason. He goes in, and patiently tells the attendant how to make a MilkyWay...by adding chocolate and caramel, with some cinnamon, into a normal latte. Then he moves out onto the roof...but stays way back, so the bird doesn't go away.*

*The raven flaps off, startled. She looks up, equally alarmed, gaze following it as it glides downward. 'Ooonnnllee yooooooou, can make the darkness bright...' Her eyes catch onto his figure, and her slow smile creeps across her face, not quite sure if it's really him.*

__

**Sighs** Sorry...didn't mean to scare your muse off...

*That small smile, ever the withdrawn and cerebral little lady.* "I think it might actually have been the song that did it." *Shrugs* "Hardly matters, really. I got enough of him to work, and he was really quite patient with me... Care to join the freak in the corner?" *A sliver of ivory between softly curving lips, and she pushes out a chair for him with one moccasin'd foot.*

__

I don't see a freak...*as he speaks, the cig in his mouth bobs* Joinin' YOU, however, I can do...the Freak joining the lady...Beast to the beauty? **Takes a seat**

"You, my friend, are entirely too kind." *Wry little smile, stalk-like fingers curling around the now-cool coffee cup like smoke.* "And for my part, I c'n see no beast." *That last, perhaps more open than she wanted to be, eyes falling down to the overly sweet, cooling depths of the coffee*

__

*softly* Ye don't know me that well yet. **Puts the cig out, and sips his coffee...sitting back in the chair.** How was your day?

*She considers it a moment, with a smirk* "Trust me, you can't be anywhere near as bad as my family." *A swallow of the coffee.* "And other than the odd out-of-towner ogling 'the token chick' behind the counter of the comic book store... Not bad." *The smirk turns genuinely amused at that thought. Adolescents, all of 'em...* "How about you?"

__

**Slight twitch of his lips** Uh...quiet. I was asleep.

*A low, throaty chuckle in that jazz-singer voice, eyes sparkling in defiance of the shadows beneath them.* "Y'know what I mean. Night, then. Whatever."

__

**Eyes twinkle a little** Ahh...in that case...so far? Quiet. Went to go secure some better sleeping quarters than what I had to deal with today..."they" weren't too happy to hear I'm in town.

"I probably don't want to know who 'They' are, do I?" *She almost feels comfortable here... Oddly enough.*

__

THEY...bein' those in charge of...y'know. *shrugs, sipping his coffee* They don't take kindly to my clan...

"Ah. Ain't politics grand?" *She lets her eyes drift downward, with a slight sigh* "I swear, there's times that I just want -out- of the damn mess. All of it. Just doesn't seem worth messing with anymore..." *Blinks back up at him* "If that makes any sense at all."

__

It does...*looks at her intently* Lily...never wish for that, ok? Because when it comes true...you'll regret it.

*Exhales through her nose, staring down at the coffee a moment, faint and bitter smirk twisting her lips* "My dear Max, if you don't mind my asking... Why should you care?" *She does actually tilts her head at him on those last four words. Maybe it's the light, but her eyes seem to be just a bit glossier, shining perhaps too much.*

__

*shrugs* Been there, done that. An' who said I care?

*Looks away, off into the night, silent, the old music playing somewhere miles away in the rest of the club the only sound.* "If you didn't... Why would you tell me that?" *A smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth as she echoes her words the other night.*

__

Because I'm an old man...an' hate seein' people make the same mistakes I've made.

*his face doesn't let any emotions show, at least not right now.**

"I see." *Voice flat, monotone, with a faint touch of amusement. A glance down at the sketch of the raven, how it's eyes almost seem to glitter on the page.* "Worthless..." *barely a murmur, under her breath. What the hell does it matter now? So she draws pretty pictures. It is nothing.. She flips the book shut with just a trace of frustration.* "Far too bitter a subject for so warm a night."

__

*sighs, and sets his coffee down.* Sorry, Lily...dealing with politicals makes me morose an' not very fun to be around. Or nice to my friends.

*A slight shake of her head, dismissive.* "Don't worry about it. Happens to th' best of us."

__

An' in my case...the worst.

"Why is it that I don't believe that?" *Half-joking, but only half.*

__

Because you don't know better...how much to you know about me, really?

*Shrug* "I'll grant you that, I -don't- know very much about you. I think I might like to... But that's beside the point. I just don't think you're nearly as monstrous as you think you are."

__

Easy for someone so young to say...**sighs, and looks at her** I like you, Lily. *said bluntly* That's what I'm afraid of.

So pardon me if I seem a bit bloody sour, ok? Its outta concern...for YOU.

*Well, she sure as hell wasn't expecting -that-. Her fingers run through her hair, bewildered.* "Well, hell..." *Small smile, just a fraction of one, a bright quick one, then gone. When she speaks, it's low and a bit dazed.* "Since when has emotion been, well, logical, Max? I don't care what you are. It's -who- you are that interests me... And if you're worried about -my- safety... Don't." *A small laugh at that.* "My family... I'd be safer surrounded by your kind than I was sleeping in my own bed as a child." *She pauses, looking him over a moment.* "Christ, you're beautiful..."

__

I'm not a Vulcan. Logic means shit to me.

**Lowers his eyes, looking at his drink, and runs a hand through his tousled head. He almost whispers this next part.** What family you belong to?

*Quietly.* "McClannaugh. Of the Fianna tribe. I changed m'name when I ran away."

__

*very softly* They...have ways of finding you...

**in spite of himself...is getting a protective feeling**

*So quiet, so damned cold... She shouldn't be this cold...* "My family? I know. My brother..." *small snort of laughter.* " I know he keeps tags on me... The fucking dog's got some political power.. And wears a necklace of vampire fangs. Frankly, I'm amazed he didn't kill me when I ran off in the first place."

__

Not just them...but others. Mages...*looks around* Lets get outta here. Not the place to talk. *Stands up*

"Agreed..." *She stands, shrugs on the bomber jacket, throws a crumpled five on the table, and tucks her sketchbook under her arm.*

__

**Leads her downstairs and then out...slinging his long leg over the bike, waiting for her to mount up**

*Which she does, somewhat nervously. She's still not sure what the polite procedure for these things would be... Well, what the hell. She stuffs the book in her jacket and slips her arms around him, ready to back off if he flinches or something.*

__

**He doesn't...and eases the hog off its stand, turns it on, and accelerates slowly so he doesn't unseat her...then, once clear of traffic, he turns to head out of town, heading into the foothills.**

*The smell of him, the leather and death and cigarette smoke... intoxicating. The seal-soft roughness of the jacket beneath her fingers, the roar of the motorcycle beneath her... If he's leading her away to drink her dry, she almost can't care.*

__

**Pulls off the road onto a little gravel one...that climbs windingly up a steep slope. At the top is a cabin with what looks to be a lot of land. He parks the bike, and turns it off.** Only place I know t'come that's actually safe...

"Lovely." *So this is where this crack-induced story of her life is to end. Alright. She can deal with that. It's not a bad place...*

__

Your place woulda been fine...*waiting for her to get off*...but I don't trust 'em at all. Coulda bugged it. Safer here...nothin' can get within miles o' here without Pierce knowing it.

*She slides off, with an odd sort of detached dignity* "Alright, then." *Her blood feels like it's a few degrees above freezing...*

__

*Softly* Calm down...I'm not going to hurt you, Lily. **And to prove it...he takes her arm and pulls her to him a BIT roughly, but not too bad...and kisses her on the lips. Then lets go.**

*If her knees weren't weak before, they sure as hell are now. She blinks, dazed but not in a bad way, trying to catch the breath she lost. The back of her mind considers slapping him as a goofy smile manifests before she gains control of herself, blinking back into reality.* "Well, then." *Breathless, that, and a few notes higher than normal.* "Shall we?"

__

**He grunts...and gets off the bike** Follow me. *leads her up the grassy place, to a rocky area that appears to be close to the edge of a cliff.** Now...we can talk...

"Alright... Where to begin?" *Her eyes trail upwards, to the stars, in thought, but not lost.*

__

Where we left off. **He sits down on a rock that looks to have been placed there to sit on...and looks at her.** You ran away...I admire that. But...not only could the Spirals or your family find you...but the Nephandi or Technocracy could find you as easily...

*She likewise takes a rock, drawing her knees up to her chest.* "I try to keep relatively low-profile, dear." *Bit of a smirk*

__

I've been alive a long time, Lily. Over a century combined. No matter where I run, how far away I go? They always find me...and I can hide in the shadows themselves. I don't think you can do that.

"Alright, so m'family has a suicidal streak... " *sigh* "Hell. What would anyone want with me? I'm nothing and no one..."*Another sigh.* "But, yeah, they could find me, if they wanted. So y'think they want to. Okay." *She finally meets his eyes.* "What're y'proposin'?"

__

You need to understand. Bein' kin to garou is bad enough...the Spirals will seek to take you to their fold. The Mages, too, will try to take you. Some of them to protect you, others to harm you. **Shakes his head, sensing he's not getting through.**

"Max, honestly... I get it. I know. Believe me... I -know- I'm in danger. But I always have been. It's nothing new. I just don't get what it is y'think you c'n do about it."

__

I was hoping to help protect you. Because I know they'll find you, when they find me. **Tilts his head** Maybe I should leave town...keep them from comin'...

*That sparks... something.* "Take me with you." *She didn't know she could have that much desire in her voice. It scares her... She doesn't want to know how deep it might run. Softer now.* "I mean... If you have to leave... take me."

__

That'd defeat the point...*said wryly...lips twisting a bit into a grin**

*A small laugh* "Maybe. Maybe it would... But I've got a feelin' that you're a tough one t'get over, Max." *She actually smiles. Amazing...*

__

**Bows his head** Not a good idea, Lady Lily. **Looks up...eyes soft** My clan are considered evil...I wouldn't want you to get in over your head.

"I already am." *Oh, god... those eyes... Quietly, she slips onto the rock next to him, her smoky voice gentle, somewhere between Joplin and Holiday... Or something like that.* "It's not your clan that makes you... Not your tribe, or Tradition, or whatever. They can't tell you who you are..."

__

*Now he really, truly grins* That's the problem...I don't let 'em do it. **Takes her face in those elegant hands**

*And her hand finds the back of his neck, touch feather-light and trembling like a bird, just the gentlest pressure, guiding her lips to his.*

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *She keeps on the outskirts of the crowd, perching herself on a barstool with much fiddling and fuss. Once she's settled to her heart's content, she flips open the notebook distractedly, swiveling around in the barstool to observe tonight's crowd..* "Man oh man," *she mutters, well under her smoky, old jazz-singer voice,* "did they ever dredge th' freaks out t'night.."

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *Sighs, softly, through her nose. Not that she doesn't love her latest project, but it's sapping her a bit. She's got to draw something else... The other night's raven was but an idle sketch.*

Max Amherst : **Comes up onto the deck, looking mildly uncomfortable, and walks, head down, to a table away from the majority of the people.**

Max Amherst : **Sits there quietly, looking out over the rail at the lake, his brow furled, eyes hidden by the shades.**

Max Amherst : **Takes the shades off, and rubs his eyes, eliciting a sigh. Why him? Why always him?**

Max Amherst : **Sighs, sitting back, putting his boot on the edge of the chair, and signals a BG. He waits for it to arrive.**

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *Ah, but tonight... The notebook's gone, her shirt is ripped almost to the point of indecency, bomber jacket bearing a few new scars. She swipes at a bloody nose with the back of her wrist, sneering in fury. Her lip is split, she's got one hell of a black eye, and looks, well... paler than usual. Her hair is even more of a mess than it's used to, and the collar of her jacket is flipped up.*

Max Amherst : **Returns each of the stares he gets in kind, a blatantly non-pleasant look in his dark eyes. He glances up to the BG, and growls out an order, then throws a bill at it, before turning away

Max Amherst : **Looks at LILY...his eyes go positively BLACK. He stands up, seeming to forget his drink, and just stares at her. The air around him, if anyone's nearby, drops several degrees.**

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *Breathes it, through that jazz-singer voice, as her blue-green eyes fall on Max.* "Awww, shit..." *Like he doesn't have -enough to worry about... She shoots him a half smile, and flinches at it, fingertips flying to her lips... God, she hates the taste of blood..*

Max Amherst : What happened? **His voice is flat, calm...but his eyes are another matter. The shadows seem to gather around him, though they don't touch him.**

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *She has to fight not to spit blood on the Deck.* "What you said would happen... Though I think it was mainly the usual motive..." *She flips her collar back, revealing the tell-tale pair of puncture wounds.*

Max Amherst : **Snarls violently. He steps forward, glaring at anyone that looks like they might take an interest in the scent of this blood, and takes hold of Lily's arm.** Sit down...*his voice wavers in rage*

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *Which she does, nearly falling into the chair. A slight whimper, whether from pain or fear is hard to tell... She tries to melt into the chair. A man like him pissed off is not a good thing.*

Max Amherst : **Kneels down in front of her, and meets her eyes. The fuck with the masquerade right now.** Lily...ye have t' tell me what they looked like. Cause if I find 'em, they won't see another sunset. Maybe a sunRISE...*eyes narrowed. He takes her hand gently, eyes still the colour of coal**

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *Crooked, weary smile, devious. She points to singed cuffs, giving his hand a gentle- or is it weakened?- squeeze.* "Darlin'.. Forces is a -wonderful- thing to have..."

Max Amherst : **Gives a very dark smile that would make most shudder.** Good girl...*sighs, and stands, long enough to pull a chair in front of her so he can sit* Altho I woulda preferred it if ye'd have just bolted. Bot I'm not yer master, just yer friend...**Sits back, looking at her, his eyes lightening just a little** I knew this would happen...

Max Amherst : **His accent seems much more pronounced when he's pissed.**

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *She doesn't release his hand quite yet... Her thumb idly caresses his knuckles, in a lazy rhythm. Maybe it's from the blood loss... She waves very slightly with the other hand.* "So y'told me... Honestly, Max, I think it was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time..." *Her voice faraway and slurring ever-so-faintly... She's lost quite a bit of blood..*

Max Amherst : No such thing. **knows what he's gotta do...but isn't to happy about it. He sighs...and says.** C'mon...*stands back up, his drink untouched, and pulls her up slowly, pulling her toward the darkest shadows.* Close your eyes.

l i l y.m a l t e i r s o n[fools|rush|in] : *She complies, brow furrowed, puzzled.* "Max... th' hell are ya doin'...?" *Oh, god... the world's getting a bit fuzzy, as if she were drunk... Light-headed. Not good. Very not good... It barely registers, though.*

Max Amherst : **He and Lily seem to fade into the shadows...leaving nothing but their empty table behind.**

__

**When he pulls her to his arm, she feels the coolness of something on her skin, almost like a breeze, but he makes sure that her eyes are covered by his rough but gentle hand. There's the slight feel of vertigo...then the breeze is real, as he dismisses the power. Opening your eyes...you find yourself above shadows, on the cliff you were at the other night.**

"Woah..." *She's leaning on his arm, a bit more heavily than she'd like*

__

**He sighs, and fidgets a bit, but not very long. He tips her head back and lays his hand on her face, much like a Vulcan would do in a mind meld. Then he murmurs something unintelligible, feeling VERY vulnerable doing it, and a warmness seems to come from his fingers. He keeps his hand in place, and she can feel the strength returning to her.**

*A slight gasp, breath catching in her throat, nearly in an erotic fashion. Check that.... The breath, combined with the arch of her back, and the expression on her face... Gay men would reconsider their sexuality.*

__

**He keeps his hands on her face, in that Vulcan Mind Meld gesture, and waits a moment until the spell is done...then he nods, stepping back from her. His eyes are haunted looking, and he runs his hand over his hair nervously.**

*She takes a moment to catch her breath, senses trembling. So's her voice, once she finds it..* "What... What did you do..?" *Not that she doesn't trust him... But the look in his eyes compels her to ask...*

__

**Steps back a few more feet, shaking a bit. Then...the Dox hits. He goes to his knees as pain flickers in his eyes, weakness flowing through him as he loses the blood that she'd lost--in effect, swapping places with her physical condition, taking her sickness into him. He Shudders, and doesn't speak.**

"Jesus!" *She's at his side and on her knees before she's aware of it, eyes stinging.* "Oh, y'fool... ya utter fool..." *Her touch is gentle, as a lover's should be, truthfully not knowing what to do.* "Max..." *Is she? Yeah... Shit. She swipes at a tear perched on her cheekbone, frustrated.*

__

**Shakes his head, shivering as if cold, and finally looks up** Fool? Maybe...*coughs a little* But it was my folly t'make...**He struggles to stand, then stops, knowing he can't, and just sits down properly, reaching up to wipe away her tears.** Now...you know...*his hand is shaking terribly, his eyes are full of fear.*

*She reaches up to slip her fingers around the hand on her cheek* "Shhh..." *She holds him just a bit closer, supporting him as best she can.* "It'll be alright..." *Riiiight...*

__

No...it won't. *said quietly* Y'don't know what its like, lily. I don't belong anywhere...that's why I didn't want to...*leans against her*

*Ever-so gentle, brushing his hair back from his brow. Quietly, smoky voice soft, as if for him and him alone.* "Didn't want to what? And Max, don't you see...?" *Small, almost sad smile.* "You could belong with me, if you let yourself..." *Perhaps that was too much... It matters not.*

__

That's why...I didn't want to fall in love with you. **That, barely more than a whisper* Too dangerous to be caught up with the likes of me. A vampire who's a mage??

*Small, brilliant smile, before letting it fade a bit.* "Darlin', don't y'get it?" *A grin, repressing a laugh* "I don't care about the danger... I don't care much what y'are, either..." *her voice thins a bit, nearly cracking.* "I..." *She can't finish that. More than just the moment causing that lump in her throat... It's generations of breeding and instinct, instead.*

__

Then you're as much a fool as me, Lily...**He looks up, now...some of the weakness passing, but hunger in his eyes.**

*As if she didn't know what that hunger was... A small, resigned exhalation.* "Maybe I am..." *Holds her wrist up a bit, looking at the artery running beneath the skin in silent contemplation. Very soft.* "Is this what you need? What you want?"

__

NO!! *chokes, shaking his head* Not from YOU. I'd kill you...*looks up at her, again fear in his eyes* Never offer again, Lily. Mage blood isn't healthy for us to drink...it drives us insane or worse...an' its addictive as hell...

"Shh, shh.. Calm yourself..." *She leans down and presses soft, warm lips against his forehead, resisting the temptation to linger..* "Now, what -can- I do for you?"

__

**He stands up finally, and looks around...actually sniffing the wind. Then he nods, looking toward the cabin behind you...** I gotta eat...he'll understand. Just...stay here, ok? If I frenzy, I don't want you to be around...

*Small, almost undetectable sigh* "Alright... And be careful." *She stands, brushing off her jeans, making sure he's not going to fall over anytime soon.*

__

**He pulls away from her, but stops, turns back, and kisses her gently, a sweet, lingering kiss that holds a lot of promise in it. Then he turns away, and jogs off toward the fields. Behind you, after he takes off...you hear a door slam shut. And a bass voice, Cajun accent in place, drifts to you.** Evenin', chere...

*A slow, dreamy smile creeps across her face, watching him go... She spins on her heel, trance broken, to see...* "Ah, Pierce, I presume?" *Her voice is still trembling from the aftershocks of the kiss, shoulders slumped and rolled forward again, as they usually are when her guard's not down.*

__

**He nods** Oui...dat's me. **He approaches...wearing only blue jeans (no shoes, even). You okay? You're Lily, no?

"I'm fine, yeah, thanks fer askin'... An' yeah, I'm Lily... Hi. Nice t'meetcha." *Small smile. God, for something to fiddle with...*

__

**Looks off after MAX** He okay, petite? *seems genuinely concerned...in the background there's a sudden sound of a cow or bull crying out, and the sound of many hooves scattering. Pierce frowns, but doesn't move.**

*She turns to look over her shoulder, and is silent a long, long time.* "I don't think he's ever going to be okay... And I don't think there's anything I can do to help him." *Why has this become so important to her in such a short amount of time?*

__

**Softly** Don't sell 'im so short. Max's strong...he'll make it. Specially now that he ain't alone. **A soft voice comes from the house, speaking french, calling his name, and he nods to you** I jus' wanted to make sure you were safe, me. Y'ever need anythin', you ask, no?

*She smiles, just a bit, but sincere.* "Thanks..."

__

**He turns back to the house, and you get a glimpse of an adolescent young man with auburn hair in the doorway before it closes. Meanwhile...another cow is felled (you hear it)...and after a while, the figure of Max is seen coming back toward you.**

*Stalk-like fingers, fragile as some tropical frog's, tucked in the crooks of her elbows, singing ever-so-soft, to herself.* "I'll fly away, oh glory, I'll fly away... Me oh my, halleluja by and by, I'll fly away..." *Reed-thin, soft as the wind that shakes the barley, eyes distant, elsewhere.*

__

**Softly** Ye've a beautiful voice...

*Blinks, snapping out of it. Soft smile.* "You're biased, that's all." *She picks her way toward him, and silently, haltingly, slips her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes shut tight.*

__

**He doesn't quite let her touch him...but smiles a little** Yeah, I know. **He's not exactly clean anymore...pretty nasty, as a matter of fact. Bloody, splattered with dirt and gore...hair all wild.**

*He simply looks at her, waiting for the reaction.**

*Blinks a moment, an eyebrow finally quirking upward.* "Well." *after a moment.* "I hope you're not taking this on as a new look..."

__

**Lets out the breath he was holding, and shakes his head...eyes softening.** No...but I need a bloody shower, for sure. Sorry about this...I obviously frenzied. *pauses* An' owe Pierce a few head o' bison...

*Small burble of laughter* "I'm sure he'll get over it... An' for th' love of all that's sacred, please, find a shower... You reek, my dear, of large animals. And trust me, I know -that- smell..." *Bit of a smirk.*

__

C'mon...there's a place I know of...if you trust me enough to be alone with me in a strange place...

"Oh, I trust you, all right..." *Small, inward smirk. But can she trust herself...?*

__

C'mon, then. **He turns, and leads her toward a cluster of trees. Among them is a small pile of rocks, and on the far side of the rocks is a cave entrance. He steps down into it carefully, then there's a spark of light as he lights up a torch...and beckons you to follow**

*Which, of course, she does, a bit puzzled, but curious.*

__

**Leads her down a fairly steep corridor. About 100yards in, she can hear a rumbling sound in the distance, almost muted by the sound of his leathers squeaking together. As they go on, it grows louder, and at one point, Max extinguishes the torch, as the corridor gets lighter. After several minutes, you enter a chamber of rock that is decorated with a small table, a few chairs, and a bed made of animal furs. At the far end of the cavern, which is lit by some kind of mage fire or maybe something different, is the apparent backside of a waterfall, a shallow pool of water at its base. The water is steaming in the air.**

*Blinks, then grins, slowly.* "Niiiiiiiice setup... Downright cozy."

__

**Chuckles a bit, and slips out of his splattered jacket** It belongs to Goliath...or did, once. Also used by the Nosferatu....

*Nice, hell. It's miraculous... She loves it. Just the idea of it... Tentatively perches on the edge of the bed, as it looks like the most comfortable thing in there...* "Goliath? An' whaddya mean, th' Nosferatu?" *Quickly looks over her shoulder, a bit uneasy now...*

__

Easy...its safe. **He tosses the jacket over a chair.** This is where I been sleepin'...least the last two nights. **The bed is pretty soft, even if it is just a pile of furs on the floor...its HUGE, King-sized.** Goliath...well. No way to explain him. Y'd just have to meet him.

"I... see..." *Looks down, and smirks a bit. Very carefully averts her eyes, her back to him, pulling a knee up to her chest.*

__

Wish I had clean clothes...*he murmurs...looking at her. He starts to say something else, stops himself...and simply heads toward the water, disappearing around a rock outcropping so that only is visible from the waist up. He pulls his shirt off, and offers, quietly.** Y'know...you could join me...I'm not modest...and the water's quite warm...

*Oh, dear... She can feel her cheeks burning with the blush that's risen up.* "I... I'm very much afraid that I -am...-" *Modest, hell. You don't grow up with that many roughousing brothers and remain modest. She's scared...*

__

**Looks back...the pale light casting some shadows on his chest, which has a tiny bit of hair on it.** Okay...but tis heaven yer missin'...*smiles...and leans out of sight as he drops his pants. He reappears** The offer stands...I promise I won't look, if you change your mind...

"I... I'll take your word for it." *Weak smile. Lord...*

__

**Starts humming a song (pick one *S*) and there's a splash...he disappears under the water, and doesn't come up.**

*Blinks a bit, concerned, and creeps closer to the water. Shit...* "Max?"

__

**No answer...for a moment. Then something bumps you from behind...and knocks you into the water. He is there, wrapping his arms around her, and taking her to the surface, a grin on his face. Mischief in his eyes...** Sorry...couldn't resist...

"You utter bastard..." *grinning, widely, a laugh in the back of her throat, hair slicked against her skull, positively sopping.*

__

**Grins widely...the water is VERY warm, hot-tub like. He nods** Yeah, I get that alot...

"I bet you do..." *She disentangles herself, and shucks off the jacket, letting it hit the rock with a wet smack.* "Man... If I wasn't so tired, this would be perfect..."

__

For what?? **He lets go of her and flicks his sopping hair out of his eyes, sending a spray of water into the air.**

*Shrugs, blinking and ducking at the spray of water.* "Dunno. Just... perfect."

__

**Soft smile...eyes glittering. He comes close again, and looks her in the eye...just staring at her.** So...y'still tired, eh? Sorry to hear that...

"I... er..." *Coherent thought? What's that? She's lost in his eyes...*

__

**Kisses her softly, one hand drifting up to cup her cheek**

*Simply melts into it, lips moving in gentle tandem with his, heart fluttering at an alarming rate.*

__

**Deepens the kiss...moving her in the water until she's against the stone of the pool side...then stops. He breaks away from her, trembling a little.**

*And she's struggling for breath, wondering if -this- is what a heart attack feels like... Manages to gasp out, breathless,* "What? What's wrong..?" *God, that was pathetic...*

__

**He shakes his head...** That...was lust. I'm sorra...I shouldn't put you in that position...

*She waves it away, still breathing heavily.* "Don' worry 'bout it..." *Odd thing.. Both disappointed and somehow relieved...*

__

Right. *isn't convinced* I guess now y'know...how desirable you are to me. I've...not felt like that since I was embraced, Lily. Better, uhm...*averts his eyes* better get outta the water...not sure if I can pass the temptation up a second time...an' I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for...

*Nods, quickly.* "Right." *hoists herself out of the water, clothes sticking to her, sleek.* "Erm..." *Asking, while squeezing out her hair.* "Where am I going t'sleep?"

__

I can control myself long enough to fall asleep, if you want to stay down here and sleep with a cold corpse. Otherwise...I'm sure Pierce an' Rejoux've got plenty o' room in the cabin...

*Small smile.* "I don't mind in the least."

__

*nods* I'm a sound sleeper...uh. As for your wet clothes...*keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling* There're plenty of furs for you to wrap up in, once you're in bed. So...you're modesty'll be safe...

*Blushes a bit.* "Thanks..." *And squishes off, out of sight.*

__

**Lets himself calm down...and then gets out of the water finally, making sure she's had plenty of time to get 'decent'. He appears...clothed in shadow. A thick one, across his middle, hiding his most...ah...private...area from view completely.**

*She's already wrapped up, of course, half-asleep.*

__

**He picks up one of the spare furs, and lays down beside her, draping an arm across her waist after a moment's hesitation.** Don't freak out if I don't snore. I don't even breathe...

*Her hand drifts down to the arm around her waist, leaning back just a bit.* "Mmm..."

__

**He nuzzles the back of her neck...** Love you, Lily...

*A sleep-laden murmur.* "Love y'too.."

When Max wakes up the next evening, on her side of the "bed" there'll be a ripped-out piece of notebook paper that reads... 

Max-  
Youre right, it's not safe for me to be with you.  
Tylers been tipped off, and he's on the move. i don't have much time, but if I can't throw him off your trail now, he'll add your fangs to that lovely necklace of his. As I don't want to see that, I have to skip town for a while. I don't know how long I'll be down the rabbit hole, (courtesy of a previously hidden guardian angel of sorts,) but if I'm liveing three to five days time, I'll find some way to send word.   
_please_ don't try to come after me.   
Take care of yourself, Max. Your health has become an issue of great importantce to me. i l I lov -Lily 


End file.
